Olivia's Recovery
by Yepsen
Summary: As Olivia recovers from the Lewis ordeal who will she end up finding helps her the most? Will she begin to care for someone she never thought she would?
1. Chapter 1

After the recent attack, Olivia was trying to get her life back in order. She still had some triggers that would send her memory back to those four days with Lewis. She did her best to convince everyone she was fine. "I'm fine" was her standard response to everything. Even though the rest of the squad were not fooled, they played along to help her feel "normal" after what had happened.

She had expressed her fear to her therapist that she was afraid everyone would see her as weak now. She didn't want their pity, she needed their support. What she didn't know was that they admired her even more now after what she had been through and each were secretly beating themselves up over the fact that none of them thought to see her home that night or that Lewis would come after any of them.

Rollins was taking it especially hard. She had brought Lewis into their lives and helped profile him. She thought to herself, _I should have known. _The woman she looked up to and secretly hero worshipped was struggling and Amanda felt it was all her fault.

Three months after the attack and well into her counseling and recovery Olivia is in the squad room doing paperwork when a courier walks in and says "I'm looking for Olivia Benson". "That's me" she says. The courier smiles and hands her a letter and says "You've been served, have a nice day".

She watches the young man leave and looks down at the envelope in her hand. It's from a lawyer's office. Everyone is watching her as she opens it and they see the look on her face. She goes pale and her hands start to shake. "Liv, what is it?" asks Nick. He stands to go to her but she curses under her breath and storms past him and into Captain Cragen's office and slams the door. Nick looks at Amanda and Fin and says "what the heck do you think that was about?" Both just shrug their shoulders and look towards the captain's office.

"Olivia, what is it?" asks the captain. She's so angry she's shaking when she hands him the letter. "You have got to be kidding me" she says. He looks it over and shakes his head and whispers "Son of a bitch". The letter states that William Lewis, even though he is behind bars is filing a suit against Olivia for police brutality and wrongful imprisonment.

"What the hell am I going to do?" "He can't do this. He's the one that kidnapped me!". She yells, still shaking. "Olivia, calm down, the department will get you the best lawyer, someone who has helped you before."

"Barba can't do it Don, he's too close to this case" she said.

"No, I know he can't do it, I was thinking more about Trevor Langdon" Trevor had helped Olivia once before when she was being framed for murder, if anyone could make this go away it was Trevor. _Great _she thought, _just what I need another person to pity me_. Little did she know that her life was about to change even more and it was going to be for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fan fiction story so please be patient while I figure out where I want to take this. It will get to the M rating soon, I just have to build the story enough so that it works. I'll probably jump a bit with regards to the trial I'm building with Lewis so it won't be exactly like the show. Thanks for taking the time to read and review. None of these are my characters.

Olivia was waiting in the lobby of the law office that Trevor worked at, dressed for work, she wore black slacks, a white tank top and a bright blue button down shirt that showed off her curves nicely. It was brisk outside on this fall day so she chose to wear a tan trench coat to keep warm and also to hide her weapon from view. Olivia was pacing back and forth debating whether to go up or not. She hadn't been this nervous in ages, what was it about seeing Trevor that made her feel this way. They were old acquaintances. He had helped get her off when she was being framed for murder but they hadn't talked much since then. Their lives revolved in different circles.

She finally took a deep breath and made her way to the elevator; she pushed the button for the 50th floor and boarded the elevator. She was all alone when the doors started to close and a hand reached to stop the doors, the doors opened and there stood Trevor.

"Olivia, here I thought I was running late" Trevor said looking her up and down "It's good to see you, how are you doing with all of this?" he asked.

"OK, I guess. Considering the circumstances." _Did he just check me out? _She thought to herself. _Nah, can't be, after what I've been through who would want me…._

"Actually, to be honest I am the one who's late, I was standing down here debating whether to see you or not and just take my lumps and quit the force and be done with Lewis once and for all."

"What?" said Trevor "No way, the unstoppable Olivia Benson I know would never even consider that an option. Besides I'll bury Lewis so bad he'll wish he never brought this action against you." She gave a small smirk and looked at the ground. "Olivia" she glanced up "Trust me".

Once the elevator had reached the 50th floor and the doors opened Trevor led the way to his office. He briefly told his secretary to bring some coffee and to hold all calls. They entered his office and Olivia fought a feeling of déjà vu. It had been several years since she'd been in his office and not much had changed. His degrees were on the wall along with some scenic pictures. The office was nice. A bit manly in nature with dark furniture and dark tan carpeting. It looked out on the New York skyline. Olivia headed to the chairs in front of the massive desk in the center of the room. Trevor stated "I'd thought we'd sit on the couch. A little less formal if you will, besides I want you to feel comfortable. Can I take your coat?" She looked at him for a second and then started to take off her coat. He stood in front of her waiting for her to hand it to him. In doing so when she reached back for the sleeves of her coat it thrust her chest out a bit and Trevor couldn't help but glance at the ample cleavage of this beautiful woman in front of him. _My god, she's even more beautiful than I remember. Keep it together Trevor _

The sat down on a large leather sofa and got situated for their talk, each facing the other. A slight knock on the door sounded and Trevor's secretary stepped in with a small pot of coffee on a tray with cups and some small snacks. She hurriedly left them on the coffee table in front of the couch and asked "will there be anything else Mr. Langdon?" "No, Christy that will be all for now, thank you." He turned and looked at Olivia and what he saw in front of him was a broken woman trying so hard to put up a front that she was ok. He saw through it and was determined to help her find herself again.

"Olivia, I want to help you get through this and put Lewis behind you once and for all. But you have to let me in a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"Olivia, I know you put up a wall to keep people at bay, I've seen you use it through the years and it's a strong attribute to have in your line of work. I get it. But this is different. Lewis will use everything he can to get you convicted and I don't want any surprises. I've read through the file of what happened to you, but I need to hear it from you, is there anything I need to know that wasn't in the file?"

Olivia wasn't sure she trusted Trevor just yet to go into detail about the kidnapping, however she knew he was good at what he did and got her off before so she took a deep breath and twiddled her thumbs a bit, a nervous habit she had recently picked up and began to tell Trevor everything, from the moment she first realized she was in trouble in her apartment, to being forced to watch Lewis rape and torture the mother of his lawyer and then taken to a remote home where she assumed she would die. To leaving her necklace in the trunk hoping and praying to God that it would be the clue her team would need to find her. Towards the end of her story she tried to rationalize the reason she beat Lewis with the bar instead of just shooting him. She explained that after 4 days of forced drugs and alcohol that she honestly didn't think she was in her right mind and that she just wanted Lewis to suffer for all the things he had done, not only to her but to all his victims.

By the time she was done she was trembling and tears had started to silently fall down her cheeks. She glanced at Trevor and smirked and shrugged her shoulders as if to say "I've got nothing else". He reached to the coffee table and poured her some coffee and scooted over to give it to her, his right arm was on the back of the couch and he put it on her shoulder, handed her the coffee then took her left hand in his and said "Liv, we'll get through this and I'm going to do everything I can to help you through." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. I really appreciate all your input. Sorry for the delay but I struggled a bit on how to get through the trial portion. I'm no lawyer so I won't go into a lot of detail regarding the trial and again it won't follow the show, this is fiction after all. ;) Also, Liv and Brian have never been a couple in my mind so he doesn't exist in my story. LOL SVU characters are not my own. Sadly.

The trial came quicker than Olivia had anticipated. Normally it takes months, even years to get to trial so she was thankful that it had only taken a few short months for it to begin. She wasn't sure if her being a cop had anything to do with that but she didn't care. She wanted this part of her life over with and for Lewis to be gone, one way or another. She was just sorry she hadn't killed him in that house, then it would have just been self-defense and she could move on. But unfortunately her life never seemed to go that easy.

The trial began on a Monday, promptly at 9:00am; it was a closed court room. Only the necessary witnesses were there, which weren't many. Of her squad, only Captain Cragen was there which she was thankful for. She didn't want the rest of her squad knowing all the intimate details of what happened those four awful days. After the mother of Lewis's previous lawyer took the stand and told her version of events and the maid told her version, it was time for Olivia to take the stand. She was nervous of course but determined to put Lewis away for good.

It was around 11:00am by the time Olivia took the stand. Lewis's lawyer was the first to question her. It was a somewhat pleasant yet brutal exchange. Oh sure he was friendly enough but asked intimate details about her life, how many men she had dated in the past, how she came to know Lewis and did she invite him into her apartment. Asked if she had a vendetta against his client and had possibly set him up, etc, etc. It was all nonsense of course and she hoped the jury saw through it.

After she testified they took a lunch break and were due back in court by 2 for Lewis's turn on the stand. Captain Cragen had to run back to the squad room to take care of a few things so it was just her and Trevor for lunch. They went to a little bistro up the street and ordered sandwiches and ice tea and sat in the back corner so they could talk.

"So how do you think things are going?" Olivia asked.

"Better than I thought they would. Lewis's lawyer is a complete idiot and it shows." "I plan to annihilate Lewis on the stand." "You did great by the way, good job keeping your cool." "I know those weren't easy questions to answer but you did great."

"Thanks, I was so nervous I'm surprised I could speak at all" "I just felt Lewis staring at me and thought I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he's in my head."

"Well that's good. How is therapy going by the way?"

"It's going ok; I'm ready to be done with it. It seems we just talk about the same things every time and it's getting old."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to other than a therapist, I'm always here for you Olivia, even in a non-lawyer capacity. I'd like to think of us as friends and would love to get to know you better after this is all over."

She wasn't quite sure what to make of his statement so she tried to make a joke "so you'll come visit me in prison then?" she chuckled.

Trevor didn't seem amused. "Olivia, you're not going to prison, but yes I would come visit you." He smirked and winked at her.

Olivia took a drink of her tea and blushed a little. It had been so long since anyone showed any interest in her in that manner that wasn't a perp that she was surprised yet excited at the same time.

Two O'clock came faster than anyone wanted it to. But never the less this needed to be done. Lewis took the stand and of course his lawyer was first to question him and tried to play the conspiracy card that this was all a set up by the NYPD to put Lewis in jail because they couldn't convict him on the exposure charge and the rape of that old lady they tried to pin on him also.

Trevor wasn't buying it. When it was his turn to question Lewis he got right to the point. He questioned Lewis so hard that he caught him in several lies and all but had him admitting that he kidnapped Olivia because he couldn't get her out of his head. He proved to the jury how sadistic he was and had Lewis exploding with anger at each new question. His lawyer hung his head …..Trevor's work here was done.

"No more questions, your Honor".

He walked back to his table and winked at Olivia. She couldn't breathe…_could this really be almost over she thought. _

The court was adjourned and the jury sent to decide around 4pm. They waited in the hall and chatted about small things. They didn't think it would take the jury long to make a decision and it didn't. Just as Captain Cragen walked up and asked how things went it was announced that the jury was back and that they had a verdict.

They took their seats and Don held Olivia's had for support.

Lewis was asked to stand for the verdict.

"We the jury find William Lewis guilty on all counts"

"Mr. Lewis you are hereby sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole".

Lewis looked shocked and angry but it didn't matter. Olivia was free. Free from the mental torment that he had put her through. She let out a giant sigh of relief as the officers escorted him away. Don gave her a big hug. Trevor came around to shake her hand but she reached for him and hugged him instead. He wrapped his arms around her and thought to himself _this feels so right. _

"Thank you Trevor, for all that you did" "I can't believe this is over". She was crying now from relief. She hugged Don again and said "let's go celebrate".

He called the squad room and told everyone to drop what they were doing and come meet them at one of their favorite restaurants. Trevor started to leave.

"Trevor, where are you going, you're coming to celebrate too" Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course! If it wasn't for you I'd be headed to jail today instead of Lewis"

They all met up at Olivia's favorite little Italian restaurant to celebrate. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.


End file.
